appa ku seorang waria part1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " apa kamu tidak peduli dengan kedua anakmu itu?" " ne….aku akan melakukannya" ucapku, yang dalam hati kecilku aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukan itu semua. " istriku….mianhe…., aku terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan ini" ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian akupun menghampiri kangin, dan kangin pun mengajakku kedalam kamar.


" appa ku seorang waria" part.1

cast. Lee teuk, choi siwon, cho kyuhyun

cameo : yesung, donghae, sungmin / Minnie, heechul / hee rie, eunhyuk / yukie.

q terinspirasi membuat ff ini from lagu boa yang judulnya " our love to my parent", lagi-lagi ff ku ini bertemakan tentang keluarga, coz aku suka banget tema itu. ku harap kalian suka ff ku ini, dan tidak pernah bosan membaca semua ff ku. khamsahamnida sebelumnya kalian sudah mau membaca semua ff yang sudah ku buat selama ini. coment dari kalian adalah penyemangatku dalam membuat ff selama ini.

so…selamat membaca yo…

jungso pov

namaku adalah jungso, aku memiliki 2 orang anak. Aku selama ini menghidupi kedua orang anakku itu hanya sendiri saja, karena istriku telah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku sangat mencintai istriku itu, istriku pergi meninggalkanku karena kecelakaan. Saat itu anakku yang bernama siwon berumur 12 th, sedangkan kyuhyun berumur 8 th. Sejak saat itu hingga saat ini, aku bekerja untuk menghidupi kedua anakku itu, sekarang mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, siwon sekarang kuliah di universitas ternama di korea, yaitu universitas "shinwa", anakku itu merupakan anak yang cukup pintar di universitasnya, sedangkan anakku yang paling bungsu sekarang sekolah di geungnam high school, sekarang ia sudah duduk di kelas 2A jurusan sains. Anakku siwon dan kyuhyun sangat berbeda, siwon karena ia adalah mahasiswa terbaik di universitasnya, hingga iapun selalu gengsi pada teman-temannya, ia tidak pernah mau mengajak teman-temannya untuk kerumah kami yang sederhana itu, siwon juga memiliki sifat egois yang cukup tinggi. Sedangkan kyuhyun, ia cukup pendiam, ia tidak pernah mau membuatku maupun membuat hyungnya khawatir. ia merupakan anak yang terbaik nilai-nilainya di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun juga sering sekali melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Setiap aku pulang bekerja, rumah sudah sangat rapi, dan makanan telah tersedia di atas meja. Namun karena aku telah di pecat dari perkerjaanku sebagai karyawan di perusahaan swasta di seoul, akupun bingung dengan pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan saat ini, karena biaya kuliah siwon yang sangat mahal bagiku, dan uang sekolah kyuhyun. Semua itu menjadi pikiranku, aku sering sekali berpura-pura bekerja pada kedua anakku itu. padahal sebenarnya aku mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Hingga suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawariku bekerja, awalnya aku menolak menerima pekerjaannya itu, namun karena tidak ada lagi yang mau menerimaku bekerja, akhirnya akupun menerima tawarannya itu. awalnya aku sangat risih dengan pekerjaanku itu, namun lama ke lamaan aku menjadi terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku itu. aku merahasiakan pekerjaanku ini dari kedua anakku itu, setiap malam aku bekerja sebagai waria yang selalu melayani laki-laki hidung belang. Dan selain itu aku menyanyi di klub malam sebagai seorang wanita. Semua yang melihatku berdandan menjadi seorang wanita, mereka terkadang tidak mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Semua laki-laki yang ada di klub itu selalu menggodaku. Pekerjaan yang ku lakukan itu mendapat tariff yang cukup tinggi hingga aku dapat membayar uang kuliah dan sekolah kedua anakku itu. namun anak bunggsuku kyuhyun itu sering bertanya padaku, pekerjaan apa yang ku lakukan hingga aku selalu bekerja pada malam hari. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam tasku, dan aku hendak pergi bekerja , anakku itu bertanya padaku sambil memegang buku pelajarannya itu.

" appa…..sebenarnya appa kerja apa sih?, kenapa setiap malam selalu membawa tas?" tanyanya padaku

" owh….appa itu kerja di café, makanya appa selalu kerja malam, karena tidak ada sip pagi atau siang. Yang ada Cuma malam." Ucapku berbohong pada anakku itu.

" owh…ya sudah kalau begitu. Appa hati-hati di jalan ya. Mian appa… karena aku yang sekolah ini, appa jadi bekerja berat untukku" ucapnya sambil tertunduk lesu

" anakku…karena appa tidak ingin kalian seperti appa yang tidak bisa bekerja lebih baik. Makanya appa menyekolahkan kalian. Ingat kamu harus rajin belajar, jangan sering bermain game terus, dan ingat kamu juga harus tidur tepat waktu dan jangan larut malam, nanti radang paru-parumu bisa kambuh." Ucapku padanya sambil mengelus kepalanya itu.

" ne appa….." sahutnya

Anakku ini memiliki radang paru-paru sejak ia masih kecil, sehingga kalau ia terlalu lelah, radang paru-parunya akan kambuh.

" hyungmu pergi kemana?" tanyaku pada anakku itu

" tadi ku telepon, hyung masih di rumah temannya"

" owh, ya sudah. Kamu jaga rumah arrayyo…, katakan pada hyungmu kalau appa pergi bekerja"

" ne…appa"

Kemudian akupun pergi ke club, dan aku mengganti pakaianku dan aku berdandan menjadi wanita. Aku mengganti namaku menjadi sung yie. Seperti biasa, semua laki-laki di club itu selalu menungguku bernyanyi untuk mereka, dan setelah aku selesai aku menghampiri mereka, mereka memegang tubuhku, membelai rambut palsu yang ku gunakan itu. terkadang mereka ada yang ingin menciumku, namun aku selalu menolak mereka.

" sung yie~ah…..kamu cantik sekali malam ini" ucap laki-laki hidung belang itu.

" ah…anda bisa saja tuan" sahutku

" jangan panggil saya tuan…panggil saya kangin oppa. Arra…?" ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku, namun aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya,

" e…..a…sa…..saya tidak bisa tuan"

" wae?" ucapnya lagi yang masih mencoba untuk memegang tanganku itu.

" bukankah anda sudah memiliki istri tuan, bagaimana dengan istri anda?" tanyaku, yang lagi-lagi akupun melepaskan pegangan tangannya itu.

" ah….kamu tidak perlu memikirkan itu, lagian dia juga tidak tahu kalau aku sering kemari" ucapnya yang masih terus ingin memegang tanganku itu.

" apa kamu ingin mendapat bayaran tinggi?" tanyanya padaku

" bayaran tinggi?, apa dengan bayaran itu, aku bisa menambah uangku untuk biaya sekolah kedua anakku itu?" tanyaku dalam hati

" apa kamu mau sung yie~ah?" tanyanya lagi

" memangnya aku harus melakukan appa? dan anda ingin membayarku berapa?" tanyaku padanya

" aku ingin kamu melayaniku malam ini, dan aku akan membayarmu 5 x lipat dari penghasilanmu yang biasa kamu peroleh"

" 5 x lipat?, itu adalah uang yang cukup banyak. Apakah aku haruss melakukan ini?, tapi….jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka bagaimana dengan biaya sekolah anakku itu?" bisikku dalam hati.

" bagaimana?, apa kamu terima tawaranku?" ucapnya lagi padaku

Saat aku sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba heechul yang sama seperti ku, datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku ke toilet sebentar dan ia menyuruhku untuk menerima tawaran itu.

" mian kangin~ssi….saya ingin bicara sebentar dengan sung yie" ucap heechul padanya

" ne…tapi jangan lama-lama ya, hee rie"

" gwencana…." Ucap heechul padaku sambil menyeretku sampai didepan toilet.

" yaaaaa…sung yie~ah, terima saja. Apa kamu ingin kedua anakmu itu tidak sekolah?, bagaimana dengan pendidikan mereka, lumayankan uang itu, kamu bisa menyimpannya untuk kyuhyun saat ia masuk kuliah nanti, kamu bisa menggunakan uang itu, saat siwon menyelesaikan skripsinya nanti. Bukankah kamu tidak ingin melihat mereka putus sekolah?"

" tapi…apa harus melayaninya seperti ini?" tanyaku pada heechul

" nde…ini adalah satu-satunya cara, kamu tahukan kangin itu adalah salah satu pengusaha yang terkaya di seoul"

" tapi kalau dia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah laki-laki bagaimana?, dia pasti tidak jadi memberikan uang itu padaku"

" yaaaaaa….apa kamu lupa, kalau kita semua yang bekerja di club ini adalah waria?, ya jelas, dia pasti sudah mengetahuinya"

" owh…nde..mian aku lupa" sahutku

" ya sudah kalau gitu, bagaimana dengan tawarannya?"

" mm….aku….."

" jangan banyak berpikir, kajja…lakukan saja. Kami disini sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti itu"

" mwo?"

" sudahlah….kajja…"

" tapi….."

" apa kamu tidak peduli dengan kedua anakmu itu?"

" ne….aku akan melakukannya" ucapku, yang dalam hati kecilku aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukan itu semua.

" istriku….mianhe…., aku terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan ini" ucapku dalam hati.

Kemudian akupun menghampiri kangin, dan kangin pun mengajakku kedalam kamar.

TBC

Mian…banget, ntah kenapa aku dapat inspirasi buat ff ini. mudah-mudahan kalian suka dengan ff ku ini yo…..


End file.
